


Can I go on a plane?

by Poppyclaus2



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, anger issues, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppyclaus2/pseuds/Poppyclaus2
Summary: It’s basically Percy asking Zeus if he can go on a plane.





	Can I go on a plane?

“Hey Zeus. Can I go on a plane?”

“No.”

“But I really-”

“No.”

“Why can’t-”

“No.”

Percy huffed and sat next to the king, Zeus had a smug look on his face. “Wipe that dirty little smile off your face!” 

“And If I don’t?”

“You won’t be seeing me for a very long time.”

Zeus frowned displeased at that and pulled the son of Poseidon into a small but enjoyable kiss.

“We simply can’t have that.”

“So can I go on planes?”

“No.”

Zeus looked annoyed and his face was getting angry.

“I swear you have anger issues,” Percy grumbled.

Zeus grinned, “Maybe...but you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zeus rose an eyebrow. They continued to bicker into the night, voices only a silent whisper but one thing was sure: Percy was not going on any planes.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first story, there are many more to come!


End file.
